


Not Alone

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [142]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They'll only allow family in.  Unless you have some weird paperwork that nobody knows about, we don't qualify."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 July 2016  
> Word Count: 277  
> Prompt: 13. things you said at the kitchen table  
> Summary: "They'll only allow family in. Unless you have some weird paperwork that nobody knows about, we don't qualify."   
> Spoilers: Missing scene set between during episode 01x06 "Temptress." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this one, and then I decided to work an angle that we got a glimpse of in the aftermath of Damien's suicide attempt. This could theoretically even be pushed back to episode 01x07 "Abattoir," but I'd like to think that this is what happened while Damien was having his hallucination and during the first twenty-four hours of what ended up being his mandatory psych watch.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"What are we going to do?"

"We go see him, that's what we do."

She stares at him. "You're kidding, right? They'll only allow family in. Unless you have some weird paperwork that nobody knows about, we don't qualify." She pauses, studies his profile for a moment. "You're his business partner. You wouldn't happen to have any kind of power of attorney stuff for him, do you?"

He snorts and shakes his head. "Nah. He said something about being indestructible and not needing that shit. And I doubt Kelly did either."

"Not that it would matter if she did, since…" She can't even finish the sentence, then sighs explosively. "Why would he do this? Do you think it's a delayed reaction to Kelly?"

"How can you even…" He can't even finish the sentence, lost in memories of the things that have happened since that fateful day in Damascus. "He's always been able to compartmentalize what we've witnessed in the field."

"Yeah, but has he ever lost anyone like Kelly so soon after time in the field?"

That brings Amani up short, and he shakes his head slowly. "He needs us. He needs to know he's not alone."

"And the instant we're allowed to, we'll tell him. Hell, we'll _show_ him. Do you think he'd like flowers delivered? Or is that weird?"

"I don't know," he replies, shrugging helplessly. "I mean what do you put on the card? 'Thanks for not dying'? That seems kinda fucked up, you know?"

A strangled laugh is her only reply, tears pricking at her eyes again. He moves to pull her into an embrace, needing the support as much as she does.


End file.
